


loving is easy

by onewriterinamillion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Gay Panic, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Sawamura Daichi in Love, This Is So CORNY, asahi knows everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewriterinamillion/pseuds/onewriterinamillion
Summary: Suga ends up entering the gym with Ennoshita and Tanaka a few minutes later, talking excitedly about university. He ruffles Ennoshita’s hair, says, “Of course we’ll come back to see you guys.” His eyes meet Daichi’s, and he grins a little.If Suga is including Daichi in his future, Daichi will be there. He’ll follow Suga anywhere.--In which confessions are made, volleyballs are deflated, and Daichi’s thoughts are interrupted, a lot.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 48





	loving is easy

“I just don’t get why they even make us try on the last day. It’s not like we’ll magically understand English tenses now if we haven’t the past  _ year _ ,” Suga says, idly waving a chopstick in the air. 

It’s the last day of third year, and Daichi is trying his hardest to stay attentive and competent, even though all he wants is to get this day over with and move on with his life. High school has been fun, mostly because of volleyball, but he’s begun to feel the strain of forced childhood. He aches for university, newfound independence, a fresh start. He aches to be rid of Karasuno and everything he’s left undone, unsaid.

The subject of some unsaid things sits across from him, poking around an almost empty bento, his silver hair glinting in the afternoon light. Sugawara Koushi is an excellent student and responsible young adult, but even he is having trouble sitting through the day without bolting for the gym. Daichi can recognize his tells: deliberate laziness, the slight tapping of his feet, his wandering eyes. Suga’s been his best friend for three years. Daichi knows him better than anyone. He can read every one of Suga’s smiles, knows when he’s tired or angry before Suga knows himself. Suga is terrible at math, but he schools Daichi in Japanese and English. His favorite drink is lychee Ramuné, and he wants to go to vet school. He takes lots of pictures of his friends and keeps his favorites tacked on his bedroom wall. His eyes are brown, but when the light hits them just right there are flecks of gold. Besides the beauty mark on his face, he has a little mole above his left elbow that Daichi could stare at for the rest of time. He has really great legs.

But, Daichi is going to let sleeping dogs lie. They’re going to different schools, not far from each other, but with enough distance that Daich feels he may heal. No need to add more cracks to an already breaking heart.

“Daichi.” Suga draws out the ‘I,’ nudging his head towards the other side of the room where Kiko, a sweet girl who’s been in Daichi’s class since first year, is obviously confessing to a bored-looking Ishida. “That’s the third confession I’ve seen today.”

Daichi looks on Kiko with pity. It’s obvious she’ll be let down, and probably none too gently. “It’s the last day. Everyone wants to air out their feelings.”

Eyebrow raised, Suga cracks a wry smile. “Oh, yeah? Do you have anything planned today?” It’s meant teasingly, but Daichi feels the beginnings of a blush.

“Don’t worry about that. Confessing is too embarrassing for me,” he chuckles, trying maybe too hard to sound nonchalant.

Suga’s face screws up in what might be confusion or sadness for a moment, but before Daichi can properly analyze it, the bell dings. “Ah, gotta go. I’ll see you at practice?”

“Yeah, see you. Don’t sleep too hard in class.”

Daichi waves over his shoulder at Suga’s jab and small smile. He’s in class four; Suga is in five. He may suck at math, but he doesn’t suck that badly. Suga’s mind is brilliant. What he lacks in athletic talent he makes up for in brilliant plays and intelligent remarks, so Daichi thinks. He’s just as valuable to the team off the court as he is on.

Of course, that doesn’t mean Daichi doesn’t want Suga to play. On the court, when Suga throws him the perfect toss, one that Daichi can neatly slam home, he feels most alive. It’s not the same as Kageyama, who is always striving to impress his superiors. When he plays with Suga, Daichi feels invincible. It’s like they were meant to- 

“Sawamura-kun!”

Lost in thought, Daichi almost doesn’t register the voice calling his name from behind. He turns to find Michimiya Yui, his friend and captain of the girls’ volleyball team. Though she sometimes lacks confidence, Michimiya is level-headed and intelligent, things that Daichi values about his friend. Right now, however, her usual composure seems shaken. She’s a little flushed and not making full eye contact with Daichi.

“Hey, Michimiya. What’s up?”

“Oh, nothing really, I just need to tell you something.”

“Sure, is it the team? How’s that first year doing, the one with the shaky receives?”

“Sawamura. Daichi.”

Michimiya takes a deep, shaky breath, and Daichi feels his heart sink.

“I really like you. I always have, since middle school. You’re so confident and such a great captain to your team. It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way. I just wanted you to know.”

Just like that, the nervousness on her face disappears, and she flashes Daichi a shy smile. Daichi’s been confessed to before, just once, and it was a thoroughly awkward experience. He doesn’t really know how to let one of his longest friends down gently. He thinks of silver hair and brown eyes and a voice that always says the right thing.

“Yui, I’m sorry. You’re one of my best friends.” Her smile dims, almost imperceptibly, but she doesn’t crumple. He pauses before the words rush out. “And I like someone else.”

Michimiya gasps excitedly, looking almost like she’s forgotten she confessed moments ago. “Oh, Daichi, who? Is it Kiko-chan? Or Hayami-kun, from the swim team?”

“Ah, no,” he says, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. “Neither of them.”

“One of the girls from my team? Please tell me you don’t have a crush on a second year.”

Daichi laughs. “No, no one on your team.”

“Well,” Michimiya starts, her face slowly dawning with what Daichi thinks is recognition, “I hope you tell whoever it is today. They deserve to know, and you deserve to be happy.”

_ They. _ Is he that obvious? The last thing he needs is people whispering about things he hasn’t even told his parents about.

“Thanks, Michimiya. And thanks for telling me,” he says, pulling her in for a brief hug. Around him students are filing into classrooms, glancing knowingly as they walk past. 

“Yeah. I’ll see you around?”

Daichi nods and untangles himself, giving her one last smile before heading to his room.

_ They deserve to know. _

He spends the rest of his classes mulling over Michimiya’s words. She’s right; if someone had feelings for Daichi, he would want them to tell him, reciprocated or not. But, Suga’s his best friend, has been for years. He doesn’t want to ruin the good they do have together. His mind whispers alternatives. What if Suga reciprocates? He’s never shown interests in girls (or guys, for that matter). Daichi never wanted to talk about it, for obvious reasons, and Suga hadn’t either, for entirely less obvious reasons. The voice in his head gets louder. He has a chance. He should go for it. Suga deserves to know.

Daichi decides that he will probably chicken out if he waits too long, so he’ll do it before practice. He and Suga are usually the first ones there and the last ones to leave (not counting Hinata and Kageyama on their crazy days), so he’ll be able to get the two of them alone. If Suga reciprocates, he’ll have the best practice of his life. If not, he’ll be able to sweat it off. Hopefully.

Determined, Daichi speedwalks out of his last class, completely missing the tearful goodbyes from his classmates and warm wishes by his teacher. When Daichi has a goal, his mind is nowhere else. Especially when that goal is Suga.

The door to the gym looms ever closer, and Daichi’s heart is pounding in his ears. This is really happening. He’s going to tell Suga. He pushes past the doors, announces, “Suga!”

And is met with Asahi, holding a crumpled ball and sporting some comically wide eyes.

The doors bang the walls, and Daichi jumps. He had really pushed those hard. Asahi is completely still, which is a little terrifying on a guy that size, and Daichi tells himself to calm down. He’s acting like a first year girl. He’s even breathing hard.

“Hey,” he says, trying to sound casual. “Did Suga get here yet?”

Asahi pauses a little, then plays along. “Nope. I was gonna start filing up those balls Hinata deflated, though.” Asahi’s eyes plead  _ help me _ . Hinata had deflated a lot of balls. That kid seriously wasn’t normal.

“I can help. Nothing else to do until S-everyone else gets here.” He stutters, almost saying  _ Suga _ instead.

Asahi raises an eyebrow briefly. He must decide that he doesn’t want to know, and shrugs. “Okay, I’m not sure which ones are only deflated and which ones have holes. How did he even do this anyways?”

Daichi sighs, glad to have moved past his little misstep. “I couldn’t tell you. Yachi tried to explain but she could barely get two words out.”

They work silently, not that that is anything new when it comes to Asahi. Daichi tries to calm himself down. Suga must’ve gotten held up, probably by last-day-of-school celebrations. Of course he wouldn’t have come to practice early on their last day. Maybe someone is confessing to him right now-

“So.” Asahi breaks the silence, interrupting Daichi’s quickly derailing train of thought. “I heard Michimiya-kun confessed to you today.”

Yui. Daichi had almost forgotten about it. “Uh, yeah.”

“And what did you say?” Asahi coaxes, a smile dancing across his lips.

“I turned her down,” Daichi responds promptly. “Of course.”

Again, a light smile. “Of course.”

Oh.

Everyone knows too much for their own good, Daichi grumbles inside his head, inflating the ball in his hands more vigorously. Why did they have to snoop? Couldn’t they just leave him to do his pining in peace?

“I think you should do… what it is you want to do,” Asahi says slowly, and if that isn’t the worst, most roundabout way he could’ve told Daichi to confess, he doesn’t know what is. Daichi just glares, hoping his eyes are telling Asahi to mind his own business. Inside, his stomach is doing backflips. Does everyone seriously think he stands a chance?

Suga ends up entering the gym with Ennoshita and Tanaka a few minutes later, talking excitedly about university. He ruffles Ennoshita’s hair, says, “Of course we’ll come back to see you guys.” His eyes meet Daichi’s, and he grins a little. 

If Suga is including Daichi in his future, Daichi will be there. He’ll follow Suga anywhere.

Practice is the same as it's always been: hard, fun, and overwhelmingly chaotic. Noya yells and throws himself all over the ground; Shimuzu whacks someone with a schedule; Hinata seems to want to jump right over the net. Today, it’s all background noise. Daichi knows he should be more attentive as the captain, but he just can’t seem to focus on anything other than Suga. He flubs passes, misses receives he should’ve gotten in his sleep, and Asahi keeps giving him  _ looks _ . He hopes everyone else chalks it up to the last day.

When he asks Suga to come with him after practice - the second and first years would lock up today - Suga looks confused, but nods easily and joins Daichi on the walk to their houses. He knows it’s out-of-character for him, as he always likes to be the last one in the club room, but he hopes Suga will chalk it up to a last-day-of-school celebration. They usually walk home together, something Daichi treasures, but it’s usually dark, not golden with the setting sun and buzzing wildly with cicadas.

Suga is talking about some idiotic thing Tanaka said to Yachi during practice that Daichi had missed out on during his umpteenth freak-out of the day. His brown eyes are lighting up, and he’s waving his arms around describing the scene, and Daichi is so in love with him it hurts. In that moment he feels it so deeply, so fully, it stops him in his tracks. Suga trails ahead for a few paces, then turns, confused. 

“Dai?” His face is suddenly serious, but also light, like he’s seeing Daichi again for the first time.

In the end, it’s so easy to look at Suga, his best friend, his teammate, and take that next step into uncertainty-

“Daichi. I really like you. Always have. I know you don’t feel the same, but I needed you to know.”

Daichi feels like he’s in a manga the way his eyes widen and mouth gapes. “Wait, what?”

Suga scrambles, “I mean, you’ve been my best friend for years and you’re so funny and strong and you have really nice arms and great receives, wow, sorry, that’s creepy, but-“

“Suga, I was going to confess to you.”

This time it’s Suga’s turn for shock, but it quickly morphs into a beaming smile. Daichi wouldn’t even need to know Suga as well as he does to read it. “Wait, really? You said you didn’t have anything planned for today!”

Daichi huffs out a surprised laugh. “I was afraid, but Michimiya and Asahi convinced me, and I didn’t want to leave Karasuno without telling you how much you mean to me.” He can’t stop smiling at this, at his perfect little life. “You never fail to surprise me.” 

He takes a tentative step forward into Suga’s space. “I really, really like you, Suga. More than volleyball, more than anything.”

They’re both grinning like idiots in love, which they are, when Suga reaches out and places his hands on Daichi’s shoulders, his fingers pressing lightly into the t-shirt Daichi wore at practice. The sun is setting facing Suga, and Daichi is at the perfect angle to catch gold flakes in Suga’s eyes. He feels his heart swell, sick with relief and happiness and longing. His thumb reaches up to brush Suga’s beauty mark like he’s been aching to do for years, and Suga sighs contentedly, like he’s been waiting for the exact same thing. Their lips meet softly, hesitantly, but with an underlying current of desire that’s anything but uncertain. He settles his hands on Suga’s hips as he surges forward, giving into Daichi’s touch. They kiss for an endless moment in the setting sun, cicadas buzzing in their ears, light shining behind their eyelids. 

When they part, foreheads touching, Daichi breathes, “ _ Koushi _ ,” and Suga shivers a little, letting their lips brush. He feels like he’s stuck in this moment of time, this perfect moment, and he would never leave if he could.

“Can we just stand here and do this forever?” Suga asks, and Daichi chuckles, since he was thinking the same thing. Their lips connect more firmly again, and Daichi slides a hand into Suga’s hair, and it’s perfect, and-

“Yo! This is why you wouldn’t buy us pork buns?!”

They part to see a certain rowdy quartet of first and second years approaching, Tanaka at the lead. Hinata and Noya are... screaming? For some reason? Kageyama trails behind, looking on knowingly. Daichi freezes up, hoping his teammates won’t be angry with or disgusted in them. Then, Tanaka gives Daichi a gentle smile, and Daichi knows he has nothing to worry about.

Suga cracks a grin. “You wish you had an excuse this good.” In embarrassment and laughter Daichi ducks down to rest his head on Suga’s shoulder.

He straightens up then, intertwining his hand with Suga’s, and addresses his team. “Alright, if we hurry we can still make it to the store.”

Whoops and cheers sound, and the boys charge in the direction of Ukai’s store, jumping and climbing on each other like always. Daichi and Suga trail behind, still holding hands.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from rex orange county's 'loving is easy.' hopefully y'all knew that one already.


End file.
